We've failed
by Latsirk99
Summary: What happened after Revenge of the Meta-Knight? (first story I submit so please tell me what can I do to Improve)


-Edit- I thank Pipotherabbit and DoUEvenWriteBro who helped me to remember that I had forgot to put this from my DA account:

But anyways, this is a little story that crossed through my mind while playing Meta-Knight's Revenge in Kirby Super Star and I had to write it, It's supposed to be gijinka... I sometimes doubt about myself, I wasn't even sure if I should have submited it...

P.S. I know Kirby is male but this is an idea that I simply cannot ignore so, depending of what I need for the story I´m writing it will determine the details about Kirby or any other character (and even storyline,time period, backstory, etc...) ...

* * *

"We've failed… it's over" - were someone's last thoughts before being forced to shout- Attention all crew, Evacuate the ship! -Sounded along the principal room of a slowly falling battleship the voice of the one who happened to be a mysterious Knight…

-Waaah! The ship´s going down!- Shouted stressed Captain Vul and a few seconds later he lamented – I´m not staying. I´m evacuating!

-Now, it's your turn to evacuate…- he said directing to another of his companions

-No, I want to stay with you sir!-he answered crying hysterically

-Let´s try one more time to get Kirby!- exclaimed other of his loyal companions

-Hmmm… It's dangerous but it´s worth a try! Thank you, Guys…-said the Knight

Those were the last words they shared among them before the things started to get worst…  
The loyal crew members known as The Meta-Knights fought fiercely against the young defender of Dreamland who ferociously tried to keep herself in foot to save her beloved home of being conquered by that masked knight who she once had trusted…

They had a really harsh battle and did their best to use all of their left strength… Sadly for them, they didn't have enough and after being defeated they were forced to evacuate. But, even when most of the crew had already gone, Meta-Knight himself stayed to confront her one more time, being accompanied by the only member of his crew who was willing to stay with his leader until the end, the youngest of them all, the less experienced one, the only one who did not have fighting or self defense abilities. He was the one who stayed loyal until the end. The only one who was not willing to leave that ship leaving its owner alone, even when he felt the every time slower beating of his heart to the point it was menacing to stop itself permanently. His own conscience pleading him to, as for his physical as for his psychological health to get out of there as fast as he could, he didn't go.

After two last hard tries to stop Kirby by no one else than Meta-Knight himself and being defeated in both tries, he had no other option but to leave the ship and, when far away the young heroine contemplated the twilight to later, accompanied by her friend Wheelie going back to her home to receive a warm welcome by her beloved friends while in another place, at the shore of a beautiful cliff, the masked Knight was contemplating how the Battleship Hallberd was condemned to stay at the bottom of the great Orange Juice Ocean just to, a few seconds later after the once majestic battleship had been completely covered by the imposing ocean; turning and getting into the immense darkness of the forest that was in that zone…

While he was peacefully walking through the forest's darkness Meta-Knight realized he was not alone and the precise moment he was just to get out his always loyal sword he was surprised by the young figure of a white dressed teenager with a pair of brownish-orange eyes that were full of tears running towards him. His outfit was a sailor one but it was really damaged, including a dirty hat that covered a part of his vibrant orange hair. He was running, arms open to just a few moments later give the confused Knight a strong hug…

-Sir! You're OK! What a fortune to find you, I was afraid I was to stay alone!- said the youngest member of the Hallberd's crew.

-Sailor dee… How did you…?- asked Meta-Knight while he peacefully responded the hug to the stressed teenager.

-I managed to get out shortly after Kirby defeated you at the duel… I ended getting lost here and I thought I was going to stay completely alone…- just after saying that a few tears started to appear again in his almost childish face until he burst out crying again making his hugging Meta-Knight stronger than before sinking his tear stained face into the older man's chest the same way a little child would do with his mother after having a nightmare…

A few minutes passed during which the also relatively also young Knight stayed calm and still hugging the younger one waiting until he calmed, once he did it the older one got the younger far enough to see him right to his eyes and tell him.

-Now that you are more calmed and I see you are starting to feel better, let's look for a place to stay at during the night and tomorrow morning we'll start searching for the rest of the Meta-Knights… OK?

-Y-yes Sir

-And… other thing, anyone will know what happened here, Understood?

-Yes sir, you do not have to worry about it, anyone will know- answered with such a sudden enthusiasm that, hidden behind his mask, Meta-Knight let a smile slip after seeing the young one's qualities…  
Hope, honesty, his always present loyalty and enthusiasm, along with his unique childish innocence being a Meta-Knight…

…

In other part of Dreamland, at the outsides of Green Greens, a place well known because of it's always green meadows: was a little semi-circular house of a discrete white color, only one window and a wooden door where the also young heroine lived and was more than willing to rest but all night she couldn't because of only one thought…

-"Why?... I trusted him, that he wouldn't threaten Dreamland's peace and he does this…"  
Even when she tried her best to understand it and couldn't do it, little did she know that this wouldn't be the last time that somebody would betray her…


End file.
